respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darkangel12S/Email
Hello DLE Support, Hi. My name is ----- also known as Darkangel12S in the Respawnables Wikia. I had just recently heard that your team has released a new update, the Carnival Update which also released a new bundle, the Brazilian Warrior's Bundle. I have many comments on the gear. But I will talk about the nerfing of weapons. In Respawnables,many weapons are made weaker; presumably the "newbie" weapons like the blunderbuss and the revolver. Now all of Multiplayer, Team VS and Free for All, is dominated by Noisy Cricket, Flare and Thumper players. New players to the game stands no chance against those overpowered weapons. When new players are new to the game and first enter their first match of multiplayer, many dont stand a chance against them. They will think, I get killed to often. What is the point of playing if i keep on having to wait 5 seconds to respawn every time I run? And then what happens? Yes, they delete the game. And that has been happening for the past months If you keep on releasing new bundles that are paid, many people will rage quit. Therefore there will be less people buying bundles which will eventually mean that you will lose money. In the holiday update 2014, a bundle was released that gave all the event weapons. I think it is fair and not fair at the same time. New players who buy the bundle actually get a chance against the "veterans". However, the bundle also provides a "cheap" way for people to get event weapons. They can just whip out their wallets and get all the weapons that me and my wikia friends who spent hours on each event trying to get the weapons. Not trying to discourage you from making paid bundles though. In the carnival update, the Brazilian Warriors Bundle was released which ment that the 1) revolver, 2) dual revolvers and the blunderbusses was nerfed. I agree with the blunderbuss nerfing part since it is one shot-one kill in close range unless your wearing the Close Quarters panties or, of course, the Brazilian Warrior Panties. But the thing that surprised me that you chose to put extra protection on was the dual revolvers and the revolver. A wikier, NatureSpirit123, has informed me that a revolver, shooting at someone who is equipped with the Brazilian Warriors Vest, would take seven or more shots to kill them. The revolver has a clip of 6. I do not think it is fair that the revolver is nerfed. There were many "tricks" on countering the revolver live moving side to side. Now there is only one trick on countering the most used and popular weapon in the game; the warriors vest. And the protection from dual revolvers also surprised me. The Brazilian Warriors Mask offers protection from the dual revolvers. It would take the most expensive weapon in the game now SEVEN shots to kill a playerat close range and 15 shots to kill a player equipped with the mask instead of the traditional three. The Dual Revolver cost 600 gold; the most expensive gold weapon in the game. Do you think it is fair for people collecting Tapjoy rewards everyday and watching the 'Free Gold' videos in order to save up for 600 gold, then only to find out that the weapon that they have been saving up for months has been nerfed? I certainly do not think it is fair. I already bet that the revolver nerfing has already caused HUNDREDS of people on IOS to rage quit. That would mean about 100 players not buying paid bundles anymore. Do you really wan this to happen? Now, all players I see are almost all equipped with the Brazil bundle and with the noisy cricket, And what weapons can I use to avoid being repeatedly killed? The flare gun and maybe the howitzer. Two overpowered weapons. Now there is only 3 gun choices as iChase and Calm Down Respawn says; the flare, the cricket and the thumper. A hope for me is that you can revert the revolver nerfs when the Chinese New Year event ends. Now I have another set of complaints, the chinese new year event. Now I am going to get this straight. The Chinese New Year event is a replica of the Ghostbuster's 30th event. In the ghostbuster's event there were lots of complaints of the game not syncing progress and lagging and crashing. Now more complaints of the same '''arousing again. Just saying. And it is very boring killing the same nians and getting killed by a whole round full of users using the thumper. And the new bundle of armours, it is just way too overpowered. I mean 70% explosive reduction. Come on! The Dragons Breath Cannon....I'm not even going to talk about that. I am just going to sum it up; '''Dual Thumpers. And I will also tell you my opinion on the glitch that Spooky Stork Running Wild has posted. I also have just recently heard that some people was banned using the glitch. I tell you what. The glitch was your teams fault...not ours. It is not right to ban someone because of your bad coding. And also, it is very fair to use the glitch since the event is WAY too hard without the armours. One of my sayings is, "If DLE doesn't make a fair event, I will not play it fairly." To sum it up, the Brazil Update and the Chinse New Year update was both unfair and pay-to-win. This game has shifted from being a fun game to a pay-to-win game. And people are going to delete Respawnables in larger numbers, and yes, you will lose money if this continues, My advice to your team is to 1.) Make more cash weapons and armours2.) Stop making paid bundles in large amounts for a while. Thank you for your time for reading this. I have provided links to numerous sites you might like. And also, the wiki and I would be very honoured if you could make an account at the wiki. As an administrator, I will prevent possible insults being directed at your team. Respawnables WikiMy Youtube Channel Spooky Stork Running Wild's Youtube Channel Calm Down Respawn's Youtube Channel Please create an account here at the wiki. We would be honored ho have a member of DLE in the wiki. Best Regards, ----- / Darkangel12S Category:Blog posts